This invention relates to means for supporting vertical posts, for example, posts for supporting fencing or the like, sign boards, stakes for supporting plants, etc.
UK Patent Specification No: 1461802 relates to a post support comprising an elongate ground engaging portion capable of being driven vertically into the ground and a vertical post engaging portion rigidly attached to the ground engaging portion and so formed that a post to be supported and engaged by, for example, attached to or received in, the post engaging portion extends vertically and with its axis substantially parallel to the axis of the ground engaging portion.
In the preferred form of post support, the post engaging portion is a hollow box section within which the post to be erected can be received.
Wooden posts, although cut to a nominal size, are frequently over or under size and, accordingly, if the box section of the post support is dimensioned to receive a 3" post, for example, an under sized post is a loose fit in the box section and must be wedged if the post is to be supported rigidly in a vertical position and an over sized post must be planed down, or otherwise reduced in size, at the end to be received in the box section.